


I Dare You

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Yuuri knew that Phichit finding out about his crush on Viktor Nikiforov would come back to bite him.  He didn't expect it to happen during Truth or Dare.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri should know by now to be suspicious of Phichit... I wrote this on my phone, so please forgive any typos. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Hey, Phichit. Truth or dare," Yuuri said, lacing his fingers together.

Phichit tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Gee, Yuuri, I don't know," he said.

Yuuri sighed. Phichit did this literally every time they played.

"Hurry up, Phichit," Leo said, slinging an arm around Guang-Hong's shoulders. "I have some excellent dares I want to try."

Phichit shrugged. "Alright. Dare." Yuuri blinked, fumbling for a good dare. He had expected Phichit to say truth, so he hadn't really given any thought to what he could dare Phichit to do.

"I have one," Leo said with an innocent smile. Yuuri motioned for him to go, relieved. The dares he came up with were usually deemed as lame. Leo grinned evilly. "Go kiss someone you don't know on the lips."

Phichit's grin didn't even flicker. "Easy," he said. Yuuri resolved then and there that he would never be choosing dare if he had any say in the matter. Especially if Leo was making the dares.

The four college students were sitting at a picnic table on the green of their university, wasting time while none of them had classes. Phichit had been the one to suggest the game of truth or dare, and now Yuuri was seriously regretting saying he would play.

Phichit got to his feet, glancing around. "Who should I kiss?" he mused.

"How about him?" Leo suggested, jerking his chin towards a stoic young man walking alone down the path towards them.

Yuuri sighed deeply. "You know you could get in trouble for sexual harassment," he said desperately.

Phichit waved a hand, unconcerned. "He's totally my type, I can win him over.  Besides, I'll ask first, I'm not stupid."

Yuuri sighed deeply, and buried his face in his hands. The four watched as the young man walked past, and then Phichit strolled after him, relaxed as could be. Yuuri covered his eyes, unable to watch, but couldn’t resist the temptation to peek through his fingers. After all, he was probably going to have to be the one to bail Phichit out of jail when the other man did something wrong and got arrested.

Phichit tapped the young man on the shoulder, and said something. The young man turned, and Phichit grinned and said something. Even from several yards away Yuuri could see the young man's eyes widen before he scowled, but as Phichit kept talking his scowl lessened slightly. Phichit put one hand on his hip and waved the other around in the air as he talked. The young man hesitated, and then said something in return. Phichit nodded, and then rested one hand on the young man's shoulder before giving him a small peck on the lips.  When he stepped away again they talked for another minute or so, and then the young man nodded and took out his phone, handing it to Phichit. Phichit typed something in, and then handed it back to him with a bright grin as he said something. The young man nodded, and then turned and walked down the path again. Phichit strolled towards them with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"What happened?" Yuuri said incredulously as soon as his roommate was within earshot.

Phichit just smiled as he sat down again. "His name is Seung-gil, he's a twenty one year old physics major, and we're meeting for lunch on Thursday. Guang-Hong, truth or dare?"

The other three stared at him for a moment, and then Guang-Hong managed to stammer, "Uh... Truth."

Phichit's smirk widened. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands before saying, "Tell us, Mr. Ji Guang-Hong, are you still a virgin?"

Guang-Hong went red and covered his face with his hands, but shook his head. Leo smiled, and kissed his boyfriend on the temple. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart," he said with a laugh.

Guang-Hong pushed Leo's face away, and then said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Leo replied with a smirk. Guang-Hong gave him an innocent smile, and then leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Leo's eyes went wide, and a flush crept up his neck.

"Uh... Definitely!" he gasped.

"Later," Guang-Hong promised sweetly.

"So what did-" Phichit started, but Yuuri covered his friend's mouth.

"Don't answer that," he said.

Leo pulled his hair away from his face and gathered it into a ponytail, and then said, "Yuuri. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Yuuri said resolutely.

Leo frowned. "Alright, um..."

"Yuuri," Phichit said with a small smile. "I'll give you a choice. Tell us why we're sitting at this particular table right now. Or where you go every Saturday morning from nine to eleven."

Yuuri stared at his supposed friend in horror. Phichit knew the answer to both of those questions. He had to be torturing Yuuri on purpose.

There was no way Yuuri could tell Leo and Guang-Hong about the pole dancing class he took on Saturdays, a class he enjoyed despite the fact that Phichit had had to push him into doing it in the beginning, so he went with the second question. The answer was humiliating and pathetic, but the pole dancing class would forever stay a secret. It had to.

"I... Um..." Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, and then whispered, "We're sitting here because of Viktor Nikiforov."

"Who's that?" Leo asked with a frown.

Guang-Hong lit up. "Wait, isn't he that guy with grey hair?" he asked.

"It's silver," Yuuri corrected absently.

Guang-Hong snickered. "Yeah. He's in my English class," he said.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "He is? I've never seen him there, and I walk with you to English most of the time."

Guang-Hong shrugged. "He's usually there early, actually," he said. "Sits by the windows."

"OK. But what does some guy in Guang-Hong's English class have to do with anything?" Leo asked. "I thought we were sitting here since it's convenient."

Phichit shook his head. "Nope," he said. "We're sitting here because Viktor has an eleven o'clock class that gets out in five minutes, and he walks down this path to the cafeteria."

"How do you know that?" Leo said suspiciously.

Phichit smirked. "Because I'm friends with Yuuri."

Yuuri covered his face with his hands. "I might have a tiny crush on him," he admitted.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound tiny," he said.

Guang-Hong nodded in agreement. "Sounds pretty serious, if you know his schedule," he said. "Does he know who you are, at least?"

Yuuri nodded. "We were lab partners for a quarter last year," he said. "He knows I exists, but I'm _so_ out of his league."

"Don't say that, Yuuri," Guang-Hong exclaimed.

"How long have you liked him?" Leo asked.

"A year?" Yuuri squeaked.

Phichit snorted. "Try a year and a half," he said.

"How do you even know about this?" Guang-Hong asked Phichit. "I have a hard time imagining that Yuuri voluntarily told you about his massive crush on Viktor."

Phichit's grin grew slightly evil. "He was saying Viktor's name in his sleep," he said. "I apparently interrupted a very nice dream."

Guang-Hong covered his ears. "Oh, God, I did not need to hear about Yuuri's sex dreams."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Guang-Hong, no!" he exclaimed. "It wasn't anything like... Like that."

Leo snorted. "Sure."

"It wasn't!" Yuuri insisted. "I dreamed that Viktor asked me out on a date, and then we were walking through the park holding hands and had a picnic, and then he... He kissed me on the cheek!"

"Wow," Leo observed. "You have it bad."

"I can't help myself!" Yuuri complained. "He's just so amazing!"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like you're torturing yourself, Yuuri," he said. "I hate to be a killjoy, but do you even know if he's gay?"

Phichit snorted. "He's probably the gayest person on campus," he said. "I've met him exactly once, and I know that."

"Yep," Guang-Hong agreed. He gave Yuuri a sympathetic smile. "Wasn't he dating Christophe Giacometti?"

Yuuri sighed. "Yeah."

"No, that's just a rumor," Phichit said. "I'm friends with Chris. He already has a boyfriend, and it's not Viktor. Yuuri's good to go."

"Maybe, if he wasn't so much better than me," Yuuri said softly.

Leo frowned. "I highly doubt anyone could be as great as you're saying," he said. "Yuuri, you're underselling yourself. You're nice, smart, good looking. He'd be lucky to have you."

Yuuri shook his head. "If you ever meet him, you'll understand," he said. "He's one of the most popular people in our year, for starters, he's ridiculously handsome, and he's genuinely nice, too. We have Chem together this year, and he sits behind me, and he always had a pencil if I forget mine.  And whenever we have an eight o'clock class, he brings me a cup of coffee from Starbucks, and he won't let me pay him back. And he laughs whenever I say something stupid, but not in a mean way, and he always smiles at me, even when I know I look horrible, and he's such a good hugger, Leo! He hugs me after every class we have together, and I swear to god it's the best part of my day."

Leo blinked. "Uh, Yuuri?" he said tentatively. "Think about what you just said."

"Yuuri, it sounds like he's interested in you," Guang-Hong added, hiding a smile behind his hand.

Yuuri put his head down on the table, flushed red with embarrassment. "He's not," he said hopelessly. "Someone like him would never want someone like me. I've accepted that my feelings are unrequited, it's alright."

"Yuuri-" Guang-Hong started.

Before he could finish Yuuri interrupted him. "Truth or dare, Phichit."

Phichit bit his lip.

"Truth or dare," Yuuri said again, voice firm. He wanted to be done talking about Viktor. It was good that he didn't have to hide his awe of Viktor from Leo and Guang-Hong anymore, but it hurt to talk about his hopeless love life.

"Truth," Phichit said slowly, letting Yuuri change the subject.

They played another round, going around the table. Phichit had to tell them about his first time drunk, Leo had to share a story about his high school health teacher catching him smoking a cigarette in the bathroom, and Guang-Hong had to take off his shirt and put on Leo's sweatshirt, which was about four times too big, and then sit in his boyfriend's lap.

When it was Yuuri's turn again, Phichit held up a hand before Leo could ask. "Let me do this one," he said. Leo shrugged. Phichit turned to Yuuri. "Dare or dare," he asked.

Yuuri scowled. "That's not how it works, Phichit," he said.

Phichit gave him a steely look. "Dare or dare?" he asked again.

Yuuri cursed in Japanese, and then muttered sullenly, "Dare. And you're not having any of my ice cream tonight, Phichit, you've lost roommate privileges."

Phichit pouted, but said "I dare you to pick someone's pocket."

Yuuri gaped at him. "Phichit, that's illegal!" he squeaked.

Phichit just shrugged. "Guang-Hong could have gotten in trouble for public indecency," he pointed out.

Guang-Hong paled. "I took off my shirt for three seconds!" he squeaked.

Phichit smirked. "That wasn't what I was taking about." Guang-Hong flushed.

"I don't want to get arrested, Phichit," Yuuri said tiredly.

"You won't," Phichit promised. Yuuri frowned. Phichit glanced down the path, and then said, "I dare you to pick Viktor Nikiforov's pocket."

Yuuri whipped around to see Viktor walking down the path accompanied by Christophe Giacometti, in sight but not yet in earshot. "Phichit, no!" Yuuri hissed. "Too far! Just let it go!"

Phichit gave him a look. "I know you think I'm being mean, Yuuri, but I'm trying to help you," he said. "You need to get yourself out there and actually talk to him. I wouldn't be pushing this if I didn't think you had a chance. This will give you a chance to talk to him."

"After robbing him?" Yuuri gasped in horror.

Phichit's expression hardened. "You know the penalty for refusing a dare," he said. Yuuri sighed. He knew the penalty, and now he was really regretting agreeing to it. If anybody refused a dare, they had to take three more, one from each person playing.

"Fine," Yuuri snapped. "But let it be known that I'm pissed. You're going to regret this, Phichit."

Phichit shrugged. "If it gets you to actually talk to Viktor, then I don't care," he said mildly.

The four went quiet as Viktor and Chris walked past, engaged in quiet conversation, and then Leo hissed, "Go!"

Yuuri scowled, but got to his feet and walked after Viktor and Chris. He needed to get new friends.

Yuuri's heart pounded as he walked behind Viktor, and he was sure his face was flushed. Even from behind, Viktor was unfairly handsome, and Yuuri's hands were shaking at being this close to his crush. He sped up a little, coming up on Viktor's right. Luckily the other student's wallet was visible in his back pocket, sticking out a bit.

Yuuri brushed past Viktor, mumbling an apology, hoping he wasn't too obvious as he palmed the wallet. Yuuri breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he stole from his crush without getting caught. Maybe Phichit would finally let the whole thing go and leave him alone.

And then a hand caught his wrist.

***

"Chris, I don't know what to do," Viktor whined, draping himself over his friend. "I'm in love! And it's unrequited!"

Chris patted Viktor's back patiently, propping him up as they left their class. "Why don't you try asking him out?" he said.

Viktor made a whining sound. "You think I haven't tried?" he said. "Chris, I've tried asking him out before, and he always says he has something else going on!"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Have you been clear about you want?" he asked.

Viktor nodded. "I think so," he said. "And I've started bring him coffee in the mornings, bringing the date to him, so to speak, but I don't think he sees me that way."

Chris sighed. "If your crush is unrequited, maybe you should try going out with someone else," he said. "There's no shortage of people who would date you."

Viktor sighed. "I've tried getting over him," he said. "But when I think I've managed, he does something so sweet and adorable and I can't help myself. Katsuki Yuuri is the most amazing, adorable person ever, and it's literally impossible not to fall in love with him. I'm so fucked, Chris."

"The problem is that you're not getting fucked," Chris muttered, and then slung an arm around Viktor's shoulders. "Are you friends, at least? Maybe he'll change his mind, see you as something more."

"I hope so." Viktor sighed dreamily. "I sit behind him in Chem, and it's torture. I can stare at him all I want, but I can't do anything about it. At least he doesn't freak out when I hug him." Viktor readjusted his grip on his books, lifting his gaze to look down the path. He let out a strangled gasp. "Oh my god, Chris there he is!" he exclaimed, catching sight of Yuuri sitting with a group of other young men at a picnic table. "How's my hair?"

"Fabulous," Chris said dryly, eyeing Viktor's wind blown silver hair.

Viktor didn't catch the sarcasm. "Good," he said breathlessly. As they walked past Viktor tried not to stare but he didn't really succeed. Yuuri didn't seem to notice, staring fixedly at the table in front of him, but Yuuri's friend Phichit caught Viktor's eyes and winked. Viktor flushed, looking away.

"The Japanese one?" Chris whispered.

Viktor nodded, mouth dry. Sometimes he had trouble forming coherent thoughts around Yuuri, and today was no exception. The Japanese man was just too adorable.

"Not bad," Chris said, nodding approvingly. "Nice ass, at least."

Viktor elbowed his friend. "Chris!" he exclaimed, and then whispered, "Don't objectify him! He's so much more than just his adorably sexy good looks."

"You've got it bad," Chris observed.

"So bad," Viktor agreed. "It's a little pathetic."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "I see I have a mission," he said. "Get you and this Katsuki guy together. It will be a challenge, if he's as oblivious as you say."

"I didn't say that!" Viktor protested. He struggled to find the words to describe how his stomach flipped every time Yuuri looked at him, how his heart fluttered every time Yuuri smiled, how he would take only his friendship if it meant they could still be close, but the English language didn't come close to being able to encapsulate how he felt. Russian didn't either. "He's not oblivious," he said again.

Footsteps crunched down the path behind them, Viktor felt someone's hand brush his butt, and then a familiar figure hurried past with a murmured apology. Before he realized what he was doing, Viktor reached out and grabbed a red-faced Yuuri's wrist.

"Hey, wait," he said with a small smile.

Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes, cheeks pink. Internally, Viktor squealed about how cute that was, but externally he let his lips curl into an sly smile as he said, "Yuuri, did you just cop a feel?"

Yuuri's eyes widened, and he shook his head violently. "Oh my god, no, I'm so sorry-"

"I wouldn't mind if you groped my ass," Chris said with a grin, looking Yuuri over. Viktor gave him a poisonous look. Chris got the message, and walked off down the path with a wave and a tiny smirk.

Viktor turned his attention back to Yuuri and blinked innocently at him. "I didn't say I minded," he said. "I just didn't know you were... Interested like that."

Yuuri's mouth opened and closed a few times, and then he managed to stammer, "N-no, I wasn't trying to feel you up, I promise! I- I- Here!" He thrust the wallet at Viktor.

With a confused frown Viktor took the wallet and opened to see his own student ID and the change he had gotten from Starbucks that morning. "Yuuri, did you pick my pocket?" he asked, glancing up.

Yuuri's wrist was limp in his grasp, and the Japanese man was staring at his feet. "I- Yeah," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Viktor."

Viktor grinned when Yuuri said his name, slightly distorted in the most adorable way by his accent. He let go of Yuuri's wrist, hoping the other man wouldn't run away. Yuuri didn't move. "It's not a problem," Viktor promised. "I'm curious, though. Why?"

Yuuri swallowed. "My friends and I... We were playing truth or dare," he said softly. "I was dared to pick your pocket."

"Me specifically?" Viktor asked in surprise. Yuuri nodded, face flushed and bright brown eyes mostly hidden behind his bangs.

Viktor glanced over at Yuuri's friends. Guang-Hong, a small boy from Viktor's English class, had his face buried in his boyfriend's chest, shoulders shaking, while his boyfriend watched expressionlessly. Phichit observed Yuuri and Viktor with a small, smug smile on his face.

Viktor turned back to Yuuri, who was tugging on the hem of his hoodie nervously. "I'm sorry," he said again, looking anxiously up at Viktor. "It won't happen again!"

"Why me specifically?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri blinked in surprise and then looked down again, shuffling his feet. "Because my friends know I kinda have a crush on you," he mumbled all in a rush.

Viktor stared, just barely keeping the elated grin off his face. Yuuri had a crush on him! A crush! On him! He had a chance! "You know, technically this is theft," Viktor said in a surprisingly level voice.

Yuuri went pale, but replied, "Y-yes. I know."

Viktor tucked his wallet back in his pocket, and then said, "I think you're going to have to repay me. Coffee?"

Yuuri nodded frantically. "Yes, of course," he said quickly. "I'll start getting you coffee in the mornings instead."

Viktor frowned. Yuuri really didn't know, did he? Viktor considered what Chris had said about being clear what he wanted, and then said, "No, I mean, do you want to get coffee with me right now? Like a date?"

Yuuri froze. "A date?" he echoed. Viktor nodded patiently. "You want to go on a date? With me?" Yuuri squeaked. "Why?"

"Because I've had a crush on you for a long time, and I've been trying to ask you out for almost as long," Viktor replied calmly.

Yuuri gaped at him. "You have?"

Viktor laughed. "Why do you think I get you coffee every morning class, or try to set up study dates, or ask you to meet me places to go over notes? Do you think I hug all my friends after class?"

"I thought you were just being nice!" Yuuri exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Viktor bit his lip. "No, I have a huge crush on you," he said, putting his feelings on the line. "So, do you want to go out with me?"

Yuuri nodded wildly. "Yes! Absolutely!" he said in a loud voice.

Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri in a hug, sighing contentedly when Yuuri hugged him back and buried his face in his neck. The hug was just as nice as it always was, warm and soft and smelling of cinnamon and pencil shavings.

"Hey, Yuuri," Viktor whispered, hoping he wasn't pushing it. "I dare you to kiss me."

Yuuri pulled back a little and stared at him. Viktor worried he had gone too far, until a slow grin spread across the other man's face. "Who am I to refuse a dare?" Yuuri whispered in return, and then kissed him.

In truth, it was just as amazing as Viktor had dared imagine it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> My truth or dare games weren't that exciting... 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment/ask questions if you have any or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a fabulous day, dear reader!


End file.
